closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Network 10
For the different television stations owned by Network 10, see 10 Sydney, 10 Melbourne, 10 Queensland, 10 Adelaide and 10 Perth. Independent Television System 1965–1970 In 1965 when TEN-10 Sydney opened, Network 10 was originally known as the Independent Television System '''with the abbreviation ITS'. The logo is similar to the then-West German television network Deutsches Fernsehen. In 1967, ITS became the first network in Australia to air in colour. The 0/10 Network 1970–1980 In 1970, the Independent Television System was renamed '''The 0/10 Network' to reflect the names of the first two stations in the group, ATV-0 Melbourne and TEN-10 Sydney. Network 10 (first era) 1980–1983 On 20 January 1980, regional station GLV-10 moved to channel 8, thus allowing ATV Melbourne to change frequencies from 0 to 10. This logo was used to signify the new channel. This logo was used by SAS-10 Adelaide for a brief period in 1984. Network Ten (first era) 1983–1988 The network was renamed Network Ten. On 16 January 1983, TEN-10 Sydney adopted this logo, followed by ATV-10 Melbourne on 3 June 1984 and SAS-10 on 19 October 1985. By the mid-80's they were all using the same logo – a circle with "TEN" in the centre, somewhat in the style of a neon sign. On 27 December 1987 after ADS-7 and SAS-10 switched ownerships, ADS-10 began using this logo. 1988–1989 On 24 January 1988, kicking off several years of branding upheaval, the first three stations ATV-10, ADS-10 and TEN-10 respectively adopted the X TEN logo. This was followed by NEW-10 Perth when the station began transmission on 20 May, and on 10 September, TVQ-0 Brisbane changed frequency from VHF-0 to VHF-10 and became Brisbane TEN (also known as TVQ-10). 10 TV Australia 1989–1991 At 7:30pm on 23 July 1989, Network Ten rebranded again to 10 TV Australia in a bid to increase declining ratings. By the end of 1989 the ratings failed to improve and in September 1990 Northern Star Holdings filed for receivership. Network Ten (second era) 1991–2018 At 8:30pm, the network introduced a new logo featuring a lowercase "ten" in a circle. The font for the text is Eurostile. About five variations of this logo would appear over the next 27 years. 1991–1999 On 13 January 1991, all Ten stations were rebranded to the first variation of the logo which would consist of a blue circle enclosed in a white/silver/metallic ring, with "ten" written in the centre of the circle in lower case, yellow text in conjunction with the network's The Entertainment Network promo. 1999–2002 A revision of the 1991 logo with a yellow ring was introduced with the “Give Me Ten” ident campaign in 1995, but the white/silver/metallic ring was reinstated with the network’s 1997 idents. It wasn’t until 1 October 1999 when the ring became yellow permanently, with the "Electric" ident. 2002–2013 In February 2002, Ten altered their 1999 logo and began using its gradients with darker and lighter shades. 2008–2013 In January 2008, the logo was enhanced for HD with a glossy "ball" effect similar to the logo of the US ABC. The 2002 logo continued to be used alongside the 2008 logo until 22 June 2013. 2013–2018 The final variation of the logo was introduced on 22 June 2013, removing the yellow accent from the ring and lettering, replacing it with light blue and white. Network 10 (second era) 2018–present At 6:30pm on 31 October 2018, the network changed its name to Network 10. The change accompanied a corporate redesign; the first major one since 1991 and the first one since being acquired by CBS Corporation. The main channel brand is no longer constricted to the familiar blue colour used since the previous identity, and the secondary channels One and Eleven were also changed to 10 Boss (later 10 Bold) and 10 Peach respectively.